Together Forever
by newerher3
Summary: What will Rin do when Yukio is out for a meeting, and Amaimon decides to pay him a little visit? what does Amaimon have in store for him? Rated M for Lemon content. This is Yaoi, don't like? Don't click!


**Well this is my first story, so it might not be that good. Well I decided to write one anyways. Well hope you like it!**

* * *

The summer breeze felt so good on Rin's skin, (that is if you think about how hot it was in the summer). Yukio had been called to a teacher's meeting at the office, with Mephisto of course. That stupid clown might have called it a meeting, but Rin and Yukio knew better than that. He was hiding something from them, but they would never find out until it was too late (like always). So Rin didn't bother trying.

Rin was so caught up in his thought's, that he didn't hear someone knock on the door until who ever that was outside the door became too impatient, and started banging on it.

Rin was so startled that he fell of the bed, knocking his head on the hard floor. Rin grumbled while he stood and walked over to the door. But just as he was about to grab the handle to let (whoever it was) in, the person (or should I say demon) flung it open and walked in the room. There he was, stand a head taller than Rin, but was still just as thin as Rin was himself.

"Amaimon" Rin almost gasped, but he quickly put on an attitude. "What the hell are you doing here? And most important, why are you here? I'm not in the mood to play with you!"

Amaimon just stared at him for minute and then just said "hmmm" as if he hadn't been listening to him. But this only irritated Rin even more.

"_The hell is he doing_" Rin thought, while he tried to figure out what Amaimon was staring at. When he finally decided to follow Amaimon's eyes, it landed on his bare chest. "_Holy fuck_" Rin thought, panicking a bit. He had known that Amaimon and Mephisto where gay, but they hadn't bothered him or Yukio as far as he knew, so why now? Rin had also noticed that he himself was gay, because he had felt a little attraction toward Bon, but it was not like he had felt a spark or anything. But with Amaimon it was different. Somehow he set Rin's body on fire, and he couldn't quench it until he had touched the other male, and now was no different. He knew he liked him, but he didn't know how to express his feelings. So he gave teasing a shot.

"Like what you see?" Rin asked with a smirk. This time Amaimon looked him in the eyes. "Yes, it's very sexy and it's giving me an erection. I think I'm already leaking pre-come!"

Rin's face flushed a deep scarlet that made Amaimon smirk. Then suddenly Amaimon moved closer, and as he did Rin retreated until his back touched his desk. When Amaimon was only a foot away, he leaned forward and whispered in Rin's ear "your so cute brother, it makes me want to eat you". He said and chuckled when he moved away. But his breath was caught in his trout when he saw his little brother's expression. Rin's eyes where half closed, his face flushed deep scarlet and small pants left his half open mouth. Amaimon swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Feeling his control slipping, he quickly scooped Rin up bridal style and carried him over to the bed.

"Don't resist brother; I don't know how long I can keep controlling my urges". Amaimon told him while he undressed himself and Rin. Rin looked him in the eyes then said "I have no intention of resisting any of this. "I've wanted this for so long, but have been too embarrassed to confess to you". Rin told him with tears in his eyes. He said it at last, he felt so free and light now, as if he had been released from heavy chains. But still he felt a little fear in the pit of his stomach, afraid of being rejected and tossed away like a broken toy.

Amaimon looked him in the eyes and saw his relief and fear. He didn't want his future mate to feel like this, he had to make his fear go away. So he decided to tell Rin how he truly felt about him. "Don't be afraid my love. I love you and want to make you happy. I want to claim you as my soul mate".

Rin was stunned. He knew that a soul mate could never be separated from each other, unless the other died. But it was also the most sacred promise a demon could make. Rin tried to speak but nothing would come out. When he finally couldn't hold in anymore, he threw his arms around Amaimon's neck and cried.

Amaimon patted Rin's back, comforting him until he finally stopped crying. Then he carefully laid Rin back on the bed, straddling his hips. "Well then, where were we?" he asked. "Oh yeah, now I remember!" he said clapping his hands together. Rin laughed at this, and then said "you know, you can be so childish some times." But when Amaimon pouted, he quickly added "but that's what I love about you." Amaimon smiled brightly and kissed Rin deeply. Rin moaned it to the kiss. He had never been kissed like this before. He opened his mouth when he felt Amaimon's tongue at his lips, and Amaimon took no waist in tasting Rin's mouth. A little drool traveled down Rin's chin, witch Amaimon quickly licked up. He loved Rin's taste, it was better that any candy he had ever tasted before. "You taste so good; I can't wait to eat you up".

"How can you say such embarrassing tings?" Rin said while he flushed an even brighter shade of red (if that was even possible).

"But it's the truth". Amaimon said with a look filled with love.

Rin only looked away. How didn't know how he should respond to that. Suddenly he heard Amaimon make a flick with his finger, and out of nowhere popped out a bottle of lube. Rin already knew what it was for, so he didn't ask. He just mentally prepared himself for what was coming.

Amaimon saw his distress and said "don't worry it'll only hurt a little in the beginning, then it'll feel really good. I promise I won't hurt you".

Rin simply nodded. He knew that Amaimon would never hurt him intentionally.

He was a little surprised, when he felt the first finger beginning to intrude his tight virgin hole. Amaimon pushed it in all the way in to his knuckles. He then began thrusting his finger in and out at a slow pace. But god did Rin feel tight. Amaimon almost couldn't resist pulling his finger out and fucking the smaller male senseless, but he knew that it would hurt Rin.

Amaimon then gently pushed in another finger, and began scissoring his fingers around to make Rin loser. Rin let a little whine escape his mouth, before he covered it with his hands. When Amaimon thought that he was lose enough, he added a third finger and began thrusting and scissoring them in and out.

"Does it hurt?" Amaimon asked with concern thick in his voice.

Rin simply shook his head. But Amaimon wasn't really convinced, so Rin let a moan escape his lips when Amaimon thrusted his fingers in him again.

This made Amaimon pull his finger out, despite Rin whine of protest. Amaimon positioned himself at Rin's entrance. "Are you ready?" Amaimon asked. "Yes" was all Rin got to say before Amaimon slammed their mouth's together in a wet kiss, and began to push himself gently inside. Rin gave a couple of low painful whines before Amaimon was fully sheeted inside him. God Rin was so tight and hot. He could barely hold on to his self-control, and he could feel it slipping. But still, he had to let Rin adjust to his size, he was rather big.

It was a little painful, but could tell that Amaimon had to use all his self-control to keep himself from moving. When he finally had adjusted to Amaimon's size, he thrusted his hips forward.

Amaimon finally felt the signal that he had been waiting for. He began a slow pace, so he didn't hurt Rin. After a minute or so, he began to pick up the pace thrusting more and more viciously. In the end he lost all control and began to slam himself inside Rin. Rin moaned with every thrust, feeling his orgasm nearing its peak. The same went for Amaimon's orgasm, but he wouldn't come before Rin. He gave Rin three more thrusts before Rin came, spilling his seeds all over their stomach and chest, and biting as hard as he could on Amaimon's shoulder. Amaimon thrusted a few more times before he too came, spilling his seed's inside Rin, and he too bit Rin on his shoulder. He then pulled out, and lay on his back, right next to Rin. He gave Rin a kiss on his forehead, before he pulled a blanket over their exhausted bodies.

They didn't care that Yukio could come home any minute; they simply lay there until they finally fell asleep.

The only thing they knew was that they would be together forever!

**_The End_**

* * *

**That's it guys! Hope you liked it, since it was my first time writing one. Comment and help me become a better writer. Show me if some things could be made better and I will take it to consideration. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
